Love has no Boundaries
by kat aesthetics
Summary: Chii starts to have deep feelings for Hideki, but she doesn't think Hideki feels the same, seeing how he is with Yumi and most importanly, is a Human. Will Chii tell Hideki how she feels? *C/H*
1. Love isn't easy

Love Has No Boundaries

By Takari AAF

Disclaimer: I do not own Chobits or any of the characters!

A/N: This is my first Chobits fan fic, so please go easy on me^_^

**NOTE: In my fic, Chii is really good at speaking English, though she still speaks in the third person most of the time.**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rain began to pour as Lightening etched across the pitch black sky. The wind seemed to pick up speed as the thunder demolished the silence hanging in the misty air.

Chii sat inside on the sofa, staring at Mother Nature's wrath and fury. The wonderments of nature still captivated the persocon. She looked around the room, only to find that she was the only one in it. Feeling the loneliness spreading through out her, Chii got up from the sofa and wondered around the apartment, searching for Hideki.

She walked into the Kitchen and saw Hideki sitting down at the table with books and paper scattered about the table.

"There you are," Chii said.

Hideki jumped, startled by the sudden absence of silence in the air.

"Were you looking for me, Chii?" he asked.

Chii nodded. "Chii is very lonely. Chii can't go outside, it's raining."

"Oh, I'm sorry Chii, but I'm busy at the moment. I do something with you when I'm done, okay?" Hideki said.

Chii lowered her head. "Chii is sorry for bothering you. Chii will go now," she said, walking out of the room.

'_Nice going, Hideki! I hate to see her so sad. But I have to finish this work before I can do something her. Still, I should go apologize to her,' Hideki reasoned in his mind._

He got up from the small kitchen table, and walked into the living room to apologize to Chii. He looked around, but Chii was no where to be found. 

_'I saw her come out in here. Where could she be?'_ he pondered.

Hideki searched around the living room, but Chii anywhere in the room. He decided to check the bedroom. Walking into the room, he flipped on the light switch. Chii wasn't in there either. The last place she could possibly be, was the bathroom. Hideki flipped the switch off and walked out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Upon walking out, he noticed that the front door was open ajar. Hideki didn't think Chii would go out there in this kind of weather, but it was possible and since the door was open, it was most likely that she was out there.

He walked out the door, and noticed that the building door was open as well. _'Why would Chii go out in this weather? Doesn't she know that she could get hurt? Wait, what am I saying? Of course she doesn't! God, I'm so dense sometimes!' thought Hideki._

He opened the door just as a gust of wind knocked him back. Hideki landed on the floor with a bang.   
  


"Oww!" he said, grimacing in pain.

"Oh no, is Hideki alright?" a small voice said from behind him.

Hideki turned around, only to look into the angelic like eyes of Chii.

"Chii! I've been looking all over for you! Where have you been?" he asked, more relieved than anything.

Chii stood up. "Chii was outside staring at the pretty sky, but Chii got tired of the wind, so Chii came inside," she said, her pale face wet from the rain.

Hideki looked her over. Her long blonde hair was sprinkled with rain, and her black low cut dress was always moistened from the wet humid air that encircled them.

"Chii, don't ever go outside without telling me. Especially when it's storming, like today," Hideki said.

Chii lowered her head again. "Chii is sorry. Really sorry. She never meant to worry you."

Hideki softened at her innocence. _'It's not her fault. She doesn't know any better. It's my job to teach her these things. I guess I haven't done such a good job of it lately.' _Hideki said in his mind.

"Look, Chii, don't apologize. I should have taught you these things. Just don't do it again, okay?" he said, giving her a smile.

Chii realized he wasn't mad, and smiled too. "Okay Hideki. I won't do it again."

Hideki gasped. "Chii, you just spoke in first person!"

Chii furrowed her brow. "First person? What does that mean?"

"It means, you spoke using "I" when talking about yourself, and not your name which is third person," he said, trying to think of the easiest way to explain it to her.

"Oh, so that's a good thing, right?" she asked.

Hideki nodded. Glancing down at his watch, he saw it was 8:21pm. He had a date with Yumi in 9 minutes!

"Sorry Chii, but will have to finish this later. I'm going to be late for my date with Yumi if I don't hurry. So let's go back inside," he said, ushering her back into the living room.

Chii watched Hideki dash into his room and close the door.  For some reason, she felt a small pang in her chest. It was sadness. She didn't want Hideki to leave. She wanted him here, with her. Sure, she liked Yumi alright, but Yumi didn't care much for Persocons and she was a persocon herself.  And for another weird reason, she didn't think Yumi liked Chii being with Hideki. Maybe it was just her, but she felt it. That was a special trait of hers'. She could sense the feelings and emotions of the people around her. And the feelings she got from Yumi, were sometimes mixed and confusing.

Chii shrugged her shoulders, and once again, sat down on the sofa. Bringing her knees up, she rested her face on them, and sadly glanced out the window.

_'I want a special someone. Someone that I can call mine. Hideki has Yumi. He doesn't need me, right? I hope he does. Is it selfish of me to want Hideki all to myself? I think not. It's not my fault that I feel this way. But I do, and I can't just ignore my feelings, can I? That sounds like an awfully hard thing to do,' _Chii reasoned.

She heard foot steps approaching the door to the apartment. She knew it had to be Yumi. 

Chii walked up to the door, and looked through the peep hole. It was Yumi, as usual.

She twisted the silver door knob and pulled open the door. There stood Yumi in yellow skirt and matching top. She could tell that Yumi as disappointed that she had opened the door. _'She was probably hoping it was Hideki,' Chii pondered._

"Oh hi Chii. Is Hideki ready?" Yumi asked, walking in.

"I'm not sure. I'll go get him for you," she said.

Yumi was shocked that Chii had spoken so easily and in first person.

Before she could react, Chii had entered Hideki's room.

"Yumi is here," Chii said with no emotion.

Hideki raked the comb through his hair one last time before bolting out the door.

"Hey Yumi, sorry about that. You ready to go?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Okay," said Hideki. Turning to Chii, "I'll be gone for awhile, so try and stay out of trouble, k?"

Chii nodded. "Have a good time," she said dully

Hideki noticed, but chose not to make a big deal out of it.

He led Yumi out the door, took one last look at Chii, and closed the door behind him.

Chii wordlessly walked to the window to watch them. She felt the pang in her chest again.

_'Am I always going to feel this way when I see you leave with Yumi?'_ Chii wondered.

A single crystal tear fell from her eye as she sank down to the floor.

**TBC**

**A/N: I don't know if she can cry, but oh well! In mine she can^_^ Anyway, I hope you liked the first chapter! Remember, this is my FIRST Chobits fic, and I've only seen about 6 or 8 episodes, but I've read the summaries and things about the other eppies, so….meh, lol! Anyway, Review please^_^**


	2. Boundaries of the Heart

Love has no Boundaries

_Chapter 2- Boundaries of the Heart_

**A/N: Thank you everyone for all the kind reviews!!!!!!!!!!^_^ I NEVER expected people to actually like this story, nor did I expect that many reviews for the first chapter! Thank you again!!!! Y'all are the only reason I write this-^_^-**

***1 hour later***

Chii, again, stared out the foggy window. The rain had started pouring again while the lightning struck more and more often. She was bored and lonely. Hideki had been gone for what seemed like forever. Deep down inside, Chii knew it hadn't been that long. But to Chii, an hour without him felt like an eternity.

Chii sighed and turned away from the window. Tears threatened to spill over the child-like persocoms eyes. She hated the feeling that burned inside. The pain was excruciating. It wasn't a normal everyday sore or bruise or such that would make you feel pain. No, this was no ordinary pain. This was the pain of a broken heart. Chii convinced herself that Hideki would never in his right mind love her. That Yumi was his one and only.

This time, the tears flooded her eyes and spilt over, cascading down her pale cheeks. She stood there like this: head down, sobs escaping past her lips.

***Streets***

Hideki and Yumi stood under the store's canopy roof. The rain didn't seem to have slacked up at all. They stood there, an uncomfortable silence between them.

"I had a great time," Yumi said, breaking the silence.

Hideki smiled. "So did I," he said moving closer towards Yumi. She intertwined her arms with his and they shared a passionate kiss.

***the Apartment***

Chii reached up with her left hand and brushed the tears away. She had to be strong, she knew this. But it's easier said than done.

"Maybe If I changed….or was more like Yumi….maybe then he'd want to be with me," Chii thought outloud.

Chii shook her head. "No. I can't be something I'm not. Hideki said that it's important to be yourself and not like anyone else or what anyone else wants you to be. Oh well…I guess I..I..I'm destined to be alone."

She felt like crying again, but Chii refused to let herself shed anymore tears. No matter how worthless she felt or how bad things must seem, she wouldn't cry.   
  
 '_I'm going to have to be strong and hide my feelings, even though it hurts me a great deal. Hideki has done so much for me. I don't want to upset him or make him feel bad,' _Chii thought over in her mind. She decided to push all of the thoughts of Hideki out of her head. But they just kept coming back.  
  
 "This is going to be harder than I thought," Chii sighed.

***Outside the Apartment Building: hour later***

Hideki and Yumi strolled up the door to the front of the building: hand-in-hand.   
  
 " I don't like repeating myself, but I am. I had a great time," she said, smiling.

Hideki laughed. "I had a great time too."

He saw that Yumi seemed a little flustered.   
  
 "Is everything okay?" Hideki asked, concerned.

"I have something I want to tell you, Hideki. I know it may seem strange for me to be saying this so soon in our relationship, but I've always been straight forward with people, and honest with my feelings. I just hope it doesn't scare you away," she said.

"Yumi, you know you can tell me anything. What is it?" he asked, wanting to know.

"I love you, Hideki," she said.

Hideki didn't know what to say. _I know I feel the same way….at least I think I do…_

"I love you too, Chii," he blurted out.

Yumi gasped in pure shock.  
  
 "Did you just call me 'Chii'?!"

**To Be Continued!**

**a/n****: sorry the chapter is so short. I'm going to be updating again really really soon, so this seemed like an appropriate place to stop. I hope everyone liked it^_^ Review Please!  
  
  
  
**


	3. In your heart and mind

Love has no Boundaries

_Chapter 3 – In your heart and mind_

**a/n: OMG! I'm so sorry! It's been F O R E V E R since my last update! I'm a terrible person :'( but I'm updating now, at least. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to all my loyal and patient reviewers! Y'ALL ARE SO AWESOME! I love u all and now, to the story!**

**--------------------------------------**

"Well?! Did you or not?!" Yumi yelled.

Hideki stared ahead at something. Yumi, getting confused and impatient, turned to look at what Hideki was looking at.

There, standing in the middle of the sidewalk and the front door, was Chii under an umbrella.

"Chii! What are you doing out here?!" Hideki exclaimed.

"Chii…Chii was worried," Chii replied.

_That's odd…she's back to talking in third person… _Hideki thought.

"OH! I understand! That's why you said Chii, because you SAW her standing there! For a minute there, I thought you called me Chii," Yumi said realizing what happened.

"Chii is sorry to interrupt…Chii didn't mean to. Chii was worried about Hideki. Chii thought something bad might have happened to Hideki," she said, feeling a little out of place.

Hideki's heart went out to her. She seemed so childlike and innocent standing there.

"Chii, I'm fine. You shouldn't have come out in this kind of weather," he said.

"Hideki's right. You should probably go back inside. He'll be back in a moment," Yumi said, taking his hand in hers to show Chii that Hideki was hers. She knew Chii had feelings for Hideki, even if she was just a persocom.

Chii hung her head and said, "Okay, Chii will go back in."

She walked back up to the building and inside to the apartment.

Closing the door, she put down the umbrella and climbed back up on the couch.

Plum jumped up. "Why so down?"

Chii cocked her head and looked at her curiously. "Down? Chii does not understand."

"Down as in sad. You seem very unhappy. Maybe a little music would cheer you up," she said, jumping up to the little table next to the couch and turning the radio dial. It was on the American Pop channel.

Suddenly, Mandy Moore's voice filled the room.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul_

_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again_

_I'm awake in the infinite cold_

_But you sing to me over and over and over again_

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and Pray_

_To be only yours_

_I Pray_

_To be only yours_

_And I know now_

_You're my Only Hope_

_Sing to me the song, of the Star's_

_Of your Galaxy Dancing, and Laughing and Laughing again_

_When I feel like my dreams are so far_

_Sing to me of the Plans that you have for me over and over again_

Chii listened to the words intently. It was so soft and melodious.

_So I lay my head back down  
__  
And I lift my hands and Pray  
__  
To be only yours  
__  
I pray  
__  
To be only yours  
__  
And I know now  
__  
You're my Only Hope_

__

_  
I give you my Destiny  
__  
I'm giving you all of me  
__  
I want your Symphony  
__  
Singing in all I am  
__  
At the top of my lungs  
__  
I'm giving it in_

__

_  
So I lay my head back down  
__  
And I lift my hands and Pray  
__  
To be only yours  
__  
I pray  
__  
To be only yours  
__  
And I know now  
__  
You're my Only Hope_

Suddenly, right as the song ended, a loud boom sounded outside. The power flickered and went off.

"Hey, who turned out the lights?" Plum asked, standing on Chii's thigh.

"Chii doesn't know," she whispered.

****

**Outside**

Yumi screeched as the lightning struck closer than it had previously. She put her arms around Hideki.

"Come on, let's go inside!" he said, pulling in her into the building. Hideki noticed the hall light wasn't on anymore.

"The power must've gone out. Are you okay?" he asked Yumi.

Yumi nodded meekly. "I don't like thunderstorms like this. They scare me."

"It's okay, I won't let anything happen to you. Why don't we go inside my apartment?" he said, rubbing her arms to warm her up.

"Can we just stand here for a few more moments?" she asked, not wanting to go inside because of Chii.

Hideki nodded, and pulled Yumi closer to him.

**inside the apartment**

Plum jumped off Chii and onto the sofa.

"The lights probably won't come back on for a while. It must be because of the storm. Which means…nap time!" Plum exclaimed.

Chii didn't hear what Plum was saying. She was too busy looking at the bright lightning flashing outside.   
  
Getting up, Chii walked up to the window. She placed her hand on the glass and stared out of it. She saw the wind beating the trees up against the building, the rain pounding onto the cold concrete, the lightning streaking across the sky, and…

"What's that?" Chii asked out loud.

A flash of lightning had briefly lit the outside world, revealing a dark figure in the street.

The light faded, and another flashed again. This time, the figure was gone.

Chii shook her head, figuring it was just the light playing tricks on her.

Turning back around from the window, the glass suddenly shattered. Chii screamed as she slammed into the floor.

A flash of lightning lit the room briefly. Standing before her was the dark figure from the street.

"I've been looking for you," it said in a thick voice. He grabbed Chii, and tied her arms together.

Plum jumped up, blew her whistle, and yelled, "HEY YOU! PUT HER DOWN RIGHT NOW!"

The figure smirked, and started out the window with Chii.

**Outside**

"What was that?!" Hideki exclaimed. He let go of Yumi and burst in the apartment. He could barely make out three figures in the room. He saw the broken glass and window.

"What the hell?!" he shouted.

"STOP HIM! He's trying to take Chii!" Plum exclaimed, blowing her whistle again.

"Chii, huh?" the man said, laughing.

"YOU LET GO OF HER RIGHT NOW!" Hideki yelled, scared for Chii.

"What if I don't?" the man said. Hideki aimed a punch at his face, but the man was too quick for him. He dodged the blow, and pushed Hideki into the wall.

Laughing, he jumped out the window, and disappeared into the night.

**To be continued..****Yeah, I Know. That really sucked. I might re-do this. I was just in such a hurry to finish before they made me get off the computer. Sorry. And I know that in the manga and anime, Chii can't feel things and doesn't have a heart, but in my story she does.**

**Anyway, please review and tell me what ya think!**


End file.
